Down
by Randomness37
Summary: The gang goes to their first Hollywood party. Will a touch of sorrow be enough to light a spark between Nick and Macy? Nacy, oneshot.


**Izzy's second oneshot. Enjoy!**

* * *

Maybe it was because it would be his first Hollywood party, or perhaps it was because he had been in love with Macy Misa since the first time she almost killed him with sports equipment, but when she was looking at him with those big brown eyes, and asking if he would come with her and the gang to a party, he couldn't say no.

"Oooh thank you thank you!" Macy squeaked, bouncing up and down in a mad attempt to vent her excitement. Nick gave her one of those rare half-smiles and thought about how persuasive that girl could be.

"Let's go!" Kevin shouted from the car as he honked the horn obnoxiously. Stella and Joe were already in and everyone was waiting for the pair to come to a decision. With speed and agility Nick didn't think could achieved wearing heels, Macy ran over to the car and vaulted into the back seat. Nick followed with less enthusiasm. After they had all maneuvered into the car, with Nick in the back, sandwiched between Stella and Macy, they drove off. The scenery flashed by, and Nick considered the sights silently. The Hollywood sign was his personal favorite, simply because it proved they were actually in LA when it started to seem unreal.

"Yo, Nick, time to go PARTYY!" Joe shouted, and Nick came to with a start. The crew clambered out of the car with less grace that a one legged flamingo, but they managed to collect themselves before walking through the fancy doors of the house holding the party, and into a sea of celebrities. Nick concluded Hollywood parties were OK because almost everyone was famous, so there were no fan girls, no offence to Macy, his favorite fan girl. The music was fast and energetic, and soon, everyone was dancing.

Nick admired Macy from where he stood, watching her hair fly around her face and the fabric of her dress move with her as she danced around.

"C'mon Nick, dance!" Macy shouted, and Nick realized he had just been standing there, like an idiot. Nick began to move to the music just a little bit, but soon the music took him and he was all in. Suddenly the song changed to a slow one and he backed off the dance floor. He noticed Macy's face fall as she retreated too. Almost every other girl had a partner and the dance floor was filled with couples swaying slowly.

_Baby, baby are you down…_

Nick looked to Macy, and saw a crystal tear run down her cheek and walked over to see what was up.

"Hey Mace, what's wrong?" The usually bubbly Macy was just standing staring at the ground. She sniffed and said in a quiet voice

"I hate slow songs, every other girl at school would get asked to dance, but not me." Nick was shocked, how could anyone not ask the beautiful Macy to dance?

"That was school Macy, let it go," Nick said, draping his arm around her

shoulders.

_You oughta know, tonight is the night to let it go…_

"Sorry, I'm usually not this, crazy, it's just, oh, I'm still scared that no one thinks I'm beautiful and pretty," Macy sighed, feeling like a silly insecure girl.

_Put on a show, I wanna see how you lose control…_

Nick looked at the gorgeous girl before him, and smiled. She was perfect to him. He took her hand and led her to the floor. He looked down into her surprised face and smiled again. She blushed and put her arms around his shoulders and he placed his hands on her waist.

_So leave it behind 'Cause we have a night to get away, so come on and fly with me _

_As we make our great escape…_

That was when Nick knew he loved Macy Misa, and she was probably the one. Macy leaned her head on his shoulder and he took notice of the fact that her hair smelled like vanilla.

_So baby, don't worry, you are my only, you won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down, You'll be my only No need to worry…_

"Macy, are you still down?" Nick asked. Macy looked up, and gave him her thousand watt smile.

"No," She said simply before laying her head back on his shoulder.

_Baby, are you down, down, down, down, down?  
Down, down  
Baby, are you down, down, down, down, down?  
Down, down  
Even if the sky is falling down…_

Nick and Macy swayed in silence, and Nick pulled her closer. Neither of them noticed that the song had changed to a fast rap, or that Stella, Kevin, and Joe were watching them with devious smiled on their faces.

_Just let it be  
Come on and bring your body next to me  
I'll take you away  
Turn this place into our private getaway_

_So leave it behind  
'Cause we have a night to get away  
So come on and fly with me  
As we make our great escape  
So why don't we run away…_

Nick ran his hand across Macy's soft hair, and vowed to never let this girl be lonely while he was around. Macy was as content as a girl could be, and leaned into Nick even more.

_Baby, don't worry  
You are my only  
You won't be lonely  
Even if the sky is falling down  
You'll be my only  
No need to worry_

_Baby, are you down, down, down, down, down?  
Down, down  
Baby, are you down, down, down, down, down?  
Down, down  
Even if the sky is fallin' down…_

On the ride home, no one said a word about Nick and Macy, they all just complemented the party, everyone but Kevin, who was complementing the cookies at the party and telling everyone about his trumpet playing otter sighting. It was late when they got back to the house, and the whole gang was exhausted.

"C'mon Mace, lets go get some beauty sleep!" Stella said as she got out of the car. Macy looked up at Nick and said, "I feel beautiful enough, but, OK."

Nick watched the two girls walk away then turned to go in, but felt a small hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks Nick," Macy said, before hugging him. Nick hugged her back, thinking how perfect that moment was.

"Anytime, beautiful," He said turning away. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Macy's face light up, and she skipped back to the guest house. Without anyone around, Nick smiled. A huge, thousand watt smile, just for Macy.  


* * *

**Thanks for reviewing (and not flaming)!**

**-Dawn and Izzy**


End file.
